<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2B or not to (do) 2B, that is the question by lameafpun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440532">2B or not to (do) 2B, that is the question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun'>lameafpun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2B’s hoarse panting was nearly swallowed up by the ambient sounds of wildlife — which was really just nature fucking so, fitting. Close as you were you could hear every catch to her breath, every stutter — smell the mint on her breath. Not even the deepening of her blush escaped your notice, flushing her pale skin a pretty red. Her blindfold was off and you could see her dilated pupils, match her pretty blue gaze hazy with want. </p><p> </p><p>or: is the question really a question tho</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B &amp; 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B (NieR: Automata)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2B or not to (do) 2B, that is the question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2B’s hoarse panting was nearly swallowed up by the ambient sounds of wildlife — which was really just nature fucking so, fitting. Close as you were you could hear every catch to her breath, every stutter — smell the mint on her breath. Not even the deepening of her blush escaped your notice, flushing her pale skin a pretty red. Her blindfold was off and you could see her dilated pupils, match her pretty blue gaze hazy with want. </p><p>“Beautiful.” Her lips are soft and pliant against yours and you smile against them, leaning into the extended kiss punctuated with nips to her bottom lip. </p><p>She shudders. Her hands are grasping at your shirt, tugging at it, a wordless plea made more desperate by the way she grinds against your thigh. “Please, I want to feel . . . “ </p><p>You oblige by spinning her to face a tree. She hurriedly braces her hands against the bark, arms shaking as you caress her skin, leaving no inch unexplored. A freckle just above her ruffly garter belt catches your eye.</p><p>Neither of you had bothered putting much of an effort forward to remove her dress or the unitard underneath and now it’s wet with arousal. Her thighs quiver as you snap the crotch of the unitard — it's more elastic than you think it would be and hits her clit in a way that makes her tremble — moving it away with agonizing, distracted slowness as you knead the meat of her ass. It takes a lot to not linger and marvel at the trail of red your grip leaves. </p><p>(The leaves above you rustle and, right, Pod)</p><p>Similarly, your clothes are only undone enough to allow access to 2B. You push into her without much resistance, reveling in the feel of her and the little exhale she made, and begin to move. </p><p>Slowly. The first thrust, your eyes are glued to where you and 2B connect, how her lips grip you, the shine of her slick. It’s something to savor. </p><p>(She moans when you sink in all the way to the hilt, the bite of pain from where your fingers dig into her hips making it a little sweeter.)</p><p>Everything outside of 2B’s gasps and moans, the way she flutters around you, blurs together. Sweat drips down your body in rivulets. </p><p>“Faster!” 2B, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, demands. She squeals at the smack to her ass, then moans as you happily indulge her with a finger to her clit as extra. </p><p>The sharp slap of skin against skin is swallowed by the forest. The low keening in the back of her throat at the approach of her orgasm, though, is something that echoes. “2B —“ </p><p>Your fingers, which had been circling around her clit, pinch. </p><p>She screams. Her walls clench desperately as you fuck her through her climax. </p><p>You don’t last long after that, shuddering as you push as far into 2B as you can. </p><p>Your strings cut, you sag against her back. </p><p> </p><p>After, you barely retain the presence of mind to keep yourself from falling into the puddle of cum that had accumulated underneath you two, taking 2B’s hand in yours to tug her toward a patch of springy-looking grass (your gaze lingers on the deep grooves 2B had scored into the dark of the tree). It’s as comfortable as it looks and you pat the space next to you, beckoning 2B. When she lays down, you rest your head against her chest. </p><p>It’s peaceful. The sound of Earth’s wildlife leaks back into your awareness. Long, delicate fingers comb through your hair. </p><p>“2B?” 9S’s voice comes through her radio. </p><p>A quiet sigh ruffles the hairs on the back of your neck.</p><p> </p><p>Pod leaves the clearing with her, leaving you in the grass to look up at the clouds moving slowly across the sky. </p><p>You think you might come to like Earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look I’ve had this joke up in my notes staring at me for a while. </p><p>is this just an excuse for a dad joke? you may ask</p><p>NO</p><p>ok, maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>